


feeling pumped

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Feathers & Featherplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Jack loves how sensitive Mark's nipples are. Jack wants to tease and play with them until Mark is a shuddering, moaning mess. Jack wants to milk Mark's nipples and suckle from them as they leak and drip.Mark is tied up with his tits exposed, nervously along for the ride.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Could you possibly write Jack overstimulating Mark with the vibrating nipple pump or maybe even more toys along with that?")





	feeling pumped

“Whimpering already, huh?”

Mark swallowed thickly, squirming in his ties as he watched Jack sat down on the bed next to him and placed a large lump wrapped in a towel to the side. He bit his lip, pushing away thoughts on what might be inside to instead gaze up at Jack pitifully with a whine.

To his despair, Jack only laughed. “Aw, you nervous?” he teased, stroking a hand over Mark’s bare chest. He’d stripped Mark of his pants and underwear but left him his socks and shirt, though the shirt he’d hiked up until the front of it was gathered just below his neck and secured with clothespins; to Mark it felt somehow more exposed then simply being shirtless.

“It’s gonna be too much,” he said weakly, knowing already any protest would be in vain. “Jack, please, it’ll be too overwhelming, it’ll hurt!”

“Yeah, but it’ll hurt so good,” Jack purred, tracing a fingertip around the very edge of Mark’s areola. “It’ll drive you crazy in the best way, trust me. You’ll never want it to stop. You’ll _beg_ me not to stop.”

Mark swallowed thickly, toes curling even at the light touch. Jack wasn’t gonna go easy on him, he knew it. He’d talked about this for ages and now he finally had Mark right where he wanted him: tied up, tits out, and at his less-than-tender mercy.

“It’s gonna be amazing,” Jack continued, talking more to himself now. “I’m gonna milk you, baby. I’m gonna play with these tits until they’re dripping for me. It’ll taste so sweet…”

Mark couldn’t deny the heat that rushed through him as Jack spoke; his cock twitched, but he didn’t hold out hope that Jack would be kind enough to bother with it if he got hard. Jack’s focus was on one part of him alone.

“Let’s get started,” Jack grinned. He unwrapped the towel, letting Mark get a look at what had been hidden away inside.

He blinked in surprise.

One of the tools he’d been expecting: the vibrating nipple pump. Jack had been enamored with the thing ever since Mark had been subjected to it for that video they’d done. He still remembered how he’d jerked and flailed from the sensations, shrieking about how he had sensitive nipples as laughter rang out around him.

He also remembered the heated look in Jack’s eyes whenever he’d talk about it, murmuring about Mark had gone so wild from such a little thing as he rubbed at his nipples and massaged Mark’s chest.

But there were two other things Jack had laid out, which he hadn’t been expecting: a small squirt bottle with a label declaring its contents as ‘nipple arousal gel’ and a stiff but soft-looking red feather.

“Oh,” he said, not sure what else to say.

Jack bent down to kiss him softly. “Trust me,” he said. “I’ve got everything planned out, it’ll be great, I promise. All you have to do…”

He picked up the bottle of gel and squirted some onto his fingertips, then rubbed them together with the fingertips on his other hand so that all four were coated with it.

“… is lay back and let those pretty tits of yours enjoy the ride.”

With that he set to work smearing the gel on Mark’s nipples. He sucked in a breath as the cool, slick substance was worked into the delicate flesh, wiggling slightly. Jack pressed his fingers against his nipples firmly, rubbing all around and on the tips and at the edges, not letting a single millimeter remain dry.

He massaged the gel into him for longer than was probably necessary and Mark’s nipples were perked up in no time, stiffening under the stimulation. Tiny waves of pleasure radiated from where Jack continued to rub and Mark couldn’t stop a quiet sigh from escaping his lips.

He blushed as Jack glanced up and smirked. “Feeling good?” he teased. “So sensitive. It’s just some gentle touching, we’ve barely even started.”

Mark couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t just make Jack tease even more, so avoided eye contact and said nothing at all.

“Aw, quiet all of a sudden?” Jack prodded, tugging playfully on Mark’s nipples. “Don’t worry, I’ll get your voice back soon. I can’t wait to hear you moan and cry for me…”

Mark squeaked at the tugging. Jack laughed and did it even more, sometimes pulling both at once and sometimes pulling one at a time in what Mark refused to think of as a _milking motion._

After a while Jack switched to rolling them between his fingers, squeezing and pinching lightly. Mark began to squirm, twisting to get away from Jack’s eager fingers. It was useless, though, because he was tied up with nowhere to go. Jack wasn’t bothered in the slightest by his moving around; his access to Mark’s nipples remained entirely unrestricted despite Mark’s efforts.

Though he was merciful enough to lean down and push his tongue into Mark’s mouth, distracting him slightly from the touches to his tits with a deep, hot kiss. Mark was breathing heavy by the time Jack broke away, and his cock was significantly harder.

Jack noticed, of course. “See? What’d I tell you?” he said smugly. “You’re loving this already. My good boy loves having his tits played with, I knew he would.”

Mark didn’t know if his face had ever been as red as it surely was now as Jack finally gave his nipples a break. They felt… _tingly._ It was either from the stimulation of Jack’s fingers or the gel he’d rubbed into them; Mark wasn’t sure which. Before he could take the time to try to figure it out, Jack blew a puff of cold air across them and his entire body shuddered. He swore he even felt his nipples shiver.

“Ah, don’t!” he whined without thinking.

Jack grinned. “How’re they feeling?” he asked, fluttering his fingers on the undersides. “Are they tingling? They look so nice and pink and perky.” He flicked both of the hardened nubs and Mark made an embarrassingly high-pitched noise as the shock of it traveled through him, down to the very tip of his dick which had just begun to leak.

“Was I too rough with them?” Jack cooed, clearly not at all concerned about the idea. “I’m sorry, I know they’re delicate. I don’t wanna overwhelm them so early on… why don’t we try something a little softer? Would they like that?”

Mark huffed. “I don’t fucking know, why don’t you ask them?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and bent down to Mark’s chest, taking his left nipple gently between his teeth to tug on it. Mark gasped and jerked in his restraints.

“Don’t bite!” he yelped.

“That wasn’t a _bite,_ ” Jack laughed. “That was just a nibble. You’re alright. I was just asking your tits if they want something soft, like you suggested. The left one said ‘yes, please, I’d love something soft!’”

Mark might have rolled his eyes at Jack’s interpretation of his left nipple’s ‘voice’, but he was too busy whimpering as Jack gave his right the same treatment, pulling it up with his teeth and holding it for a second before releasing.

“The right one said ‘oh, yes, give me something soft, I’d adore it!’” Jack told him with a smirk. “So it looks like we’re gonna have some fun with this little friend.”

He picked up the long feather and waved it tauntingly. Mark dearly wished that he could force his nipples to lay flat again, and to suddenly become numb, but they stubbornly remained stiff, erect and sensitive; surely an inviting image to Jack and his fuzzy little torture implement.

The feather traced around and around each nipple in turn, tip fluttering across them so softly Mark decided he was truly going insane from it. He arched his back and wiggled every which way but the feather always chased after him, brushing his tits without mercy.

How long it went on, he wasn’t sure. But it seemed like forever and his poor nipples felt like they could cut glass they were so hard and pointed. They weren’t just tingling now, they were hot and _throbbing._ He almost wanted Jack to use his fingers again instead, even if he was rough; these light, gentle strokes were going to be the death of him. He genuinely couldn’t tell if he needed the touching to stop or to increase.

Jack giggled at his jerky movements and his tiny whines, dusting the feather over Mark’s nipples like he was a maid determined to get them clean.

“Aw, does it tickle?” he asked playfully. “It’s got you squirming, that’s for sure! And I think the little guys love it, look at them standing up so straight! Like they’re begging for more.”

Mark bit his lip but he couldn’t contain the whimpery little moan that escaped him. Jack’s grin was downright wicked as he finally set the feather aside.

“Well, I think these pretty tits have been properly teased now, wouldn’t you say?” he crooned. “Time to get them leaking that sweet milk I know they’re hiding.”

Mark’s neglected cock jumped in time with his bobbing adam’s apple as he gulped.

He shut his eyes tight as Jack placed the vibrating nipple pump on him. His mind flashed back to when he’d experienced it for the video; the feeling had been overwhelming then, with his nipples previously unaroused and the context playful rather than sexual. He couldn’t imagine how it overwhelming it would be now, after all of Jack’s torment and build-up.

Within seconds, though, he no longer had to imagine. Jack had secured the two suction cups to his nipples, switched on the vibrators attached to them, and begun to squeeze the pump rhythmically.

Mark shrieked.

“Aah! Ah, no, no stop! Fuck, it’s too much! No!”

Jack’s pumping slowed, but didn’t stop, and he didn’t turn off the vibrators. “Do you remember your safe word?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” he gasped, writhing and yanking at the silk ropes around his wrists.

“Are you going to use it?”

“I - I - Jack!”

Jack smirked, returning to the quicker pumping speed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Jack!” he begged. “Jack, please!”

“Shh,” Jack said. “It’s alright. I know you’re loving it. Just lie back and think milky thoughts.”

He wailed, kicking his feet almost like a child throwing a tantrum. It was so bad, it was the worst! His tits burned and pulsed under the tortuous stimulation and Jack wasn’t going to stop; not until Mark began to drip milk for him.

He wanted to cry. And throughout all of it, his dick stood rock-hard and aching, desperate for even an ounce of the attention his nipples were being treated to. He felt precum seeping from the head and running down the length and his hips bucked up involuntarily, searching for friction or contact even though he knew he’d be getting none.

Jack didn’t even glance at his jerking hips; his gaze was focused on his nipples, being tortmented under the suction and vibrations. His eyes were dark with lust and the look on his face was expectant and hungry.

 _Not hungry,_ thought the part of Mark’s brain that still had the ability to think beyond his tits. _Thirsty. Thirsty for milk. My milk._

_Just lie back and think milky thoughts._

He let his vision go blurry as tears of overstimulation filled his eyes and he didn’t even try to be quiet or still anymore. He whimpered, yelped, squealed and thrashed in his restraints, filling the room with his loud cries and humping into the air shamelessly. His entire body was heated beyond belief but his nipples were ablaze, feeling so much at once that Mark could barely form words. His world narrowed down to the throb of his straining tits, the quivering of his stiff cock, and uncontrollable neediness that filled his entire being.

He barely even noticed when, after his nipples had been pumped for who knew how long, Jack took the suction cups off and cool air kissed them sweetly.

He did notice, though, when Jack bent down with a look of lust and reverence and began to lick.

The feeling of Jack’s tongue had him moaning whorishly, arching into the new sensation. Jack licked and licked, getting Mark’s nipple wet and shiny with saliva.

“I can see it,” he whispered excitedly. “I can see the first drops coming out! I can just barely taste it, too! You’re making milk for me, Mark!”

Mark slurred something unintelligible even to himself. He was in a daze, brain working sluggishly as his awareness was reduced to his overwhelmed nerves. The heat in his nipples was far more prominent in his mind then any words he might want to say.

Jack didn’t mind the half-hearted response, though. He switched his attention to Mark’s other nipple and latched onto it, replacing the suction of the pump with the suction of his mouth. Mark was keening instantly, too exhausted to squirm but still certainly able to vocalize.

He felt a strange sort of pulling feeling inside his nipple as Jack sucked, and it hit home that Jack was right; milk was coming out of him, rising to the tip of his swollen flesh and falling into Jack’s eager mouth. As the sucking continued, with some licks and nibbles interspersed, the stream of fluid became stronger and steadier until when Jack popped off his slick, reddened tit the milk kept leaking out by itself.

“It’s incredible, Mark” Jack breathed, moving back to the other side and darting his tongue out to lap at it. “Your tits are incredible, your milk is incredible, _you’re_ incredible. It’s so good, you’re so good.”

Mark mumbled as Jack set to work coaxing the milk out of this nipple, suckling just as he had with the one before. It was leaking in no time, feeding Jack the sweet liquid he’d craved. Jack hummed in delight as he drank.

“Jack…”

Jack raised his head, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Mark’s nipple. “Yeah?”

Mark was limp in his silk rope ties, eyes hazy and head lolling to one side. “Don’t stop,” he sighed, milky tits and untouched cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat. “Don’t ever stop.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
